If Loving You Isn't Enough
by just perfect
Summary: Love.. is it really enough to withstand all of the obstacles that these two young lovers will have to face? read and find out.. ross and rachel fic.. rnr please
1. Chapter 1

If Loving You Isn't Enough

Chapter One

Rating: PG

Summary: A.U. this is of course a Ross and Rachel fic.. I guess it's kind of fluffy and I think it's sweet... but you're the ones to judge... It takes place when Ross and Rachel are in College.. but I do use flashbacks soo you understand their history together...

Author's Note: OOOH about my other fic... I'm not really sure when I'm going to update it because well I already wrote the next chapter but I didn't like it soo I'm going to write a new one so just be little patient.o.k.... please review after you read this chapter.. I really want to know what you think ... and if you have any suggestions please tell me so I can make sure to try to include it in the following chapters... And in this story Ross knows has to play the guitar and he CAN sing!! Let's just say he sings to ease his mind.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

He couldn't believe it he got in. He never really expected to get in but it was his dream to go to UCLA. There was just one problem, Rachel Green. He would be leaving her behind in New York. But he knew she would understand, she loved him and wanted him to be happy. Didn't she? Of course she did, what was he thinking questioning her love for him. They had been dating for five years and they had been best friends since before he could remember.

Ross was going to tell her tonight. They where planning on going to the movies and he was going to be picking her up at 7. Ross still had at least an hour to go before he had to leave so he decided to practice what he was going to tell her. He really didn't know what to say.

(Ross is in front of his mirror practicing what he's going to tell Rachel)

"Umm. Rachel I have great news... well it kind of depends on how you... err that doesn't sound right... hmm.. Maybe I should just come out and say it..." Ross grunted. He wasn't getting anywhere.

Ross sat on his bed and picked up his acoustic guitar. He always found himself playing when he needed to clear his mind. No one knew that he sang, sure they knew he played the guitar but they had never heard him sing, not even Rachel. He was always very reserved and thought that his voice wasn't that great. So he kept it to himself until he felt like the time was right.

(The song that Ross is sing/ playing on his guitar is Matchbook Romance "Promise")

_What would you say if I asked you not to go  
to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
would you take my hand and never let me go  
promise me you'll never let me go_

_And the stars aren't out tonight,  
but neither are we to look up at them  
why does hello feel like goodbye?  
These memories can't replace,  
these wishes I wished and these dreams i chased  
take this broken heart and make it right  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy_

_I never thought I'd be the one to say  
please don't, please don't leave me_

We see that Ross' bedroom door is cracked open, and on the other side Monica is listening to him sing. She is in awe; she couldn't believe that was her brother singing. She slowly bent down so she could lean against the wall next to Ross' door so she could listen to him, without interrupting him.

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy... (Easy, easy, easy...)  
  
take my hand and never let me go,  
take my hand and never let me go,  
promise me...  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
make this last forever  
  
I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know, you're not making this easy  
  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
you're not making this easy  
  
I'll fall asleep tonight, cuz' that brings me closer to you_

After Ross was finished, he looked down at his watch and saw that it was time to get ready. He had to pick up Rachel in 30 minutes. Ross had no idea that Monica had been listening to him sing. He didn't even notice that his door was slightly open.

When Monica had noticed Ross stop singing she immediately got up and ran to her bedroom. She knew Ross would get angry if he found her outside his room listening t him sing. As soon as she got into her room, Monica decided that she was just going to have to keep this little secret to herself. She knew that Ross would, her sooner or later, she couldn't help but wonder if Rachel knew that he could sing. She couldn't worry about that now she had finals that week and she needed to study if she planned on passing.

Time-lapse

AN:: Rachel's dad doesn't hate Ross he actually likes him and you'll find out later on in the story

Scene: at the front door, after Ross knocks on the door, he is carrying a bouquet of lilies.

Rachel's father, Leonard, answers the door. "Hello Ross, I am guessing that you are taking Rachel out tonight." "Yeah, I am taking her out to dinner then we are going to watch a movie" "Well, be sure to have her home by midnight, let me go see what's taking her so long, come in and make yourself comfortable while I go get her." "Thanks." Ross walked into the Green's house and sat on the couch.

Upstairs Rachel was putting the finish touches on her hair and make-up. She heard a knock on the front door and she knew that would be Ross picking her up for their date tonight. She had talked to him early today and he said that he had to tell her something important. Rachel really didn't know what to expect, she hoped that it wasn't something bad.

Ross' eyes where completely on Rachel. She always managed to take his breath away. Even if Rachel was dressed in rags she was still beautiful in his eyes. Nothing in the world could ever make Ross stop loving Rachel the way that he did.

When Rachel was at the bottom of the staircase she could feel Ross' eyes still watching her. She turned toward the couch where Ross was now standing holding lilies in his hand with a huge grin on his face. Rachel began to walk toward him, and asked, "What are you smiling about?" "Any guy would be smiling if they were standing in front of the most beautiful woman in the world!!" Rachel smiled; Ross always had a way with words. Something a simple as him calling her beautiful made her heart skip a beat. Still after all these years he still made her feel so special, when he touched her, she felt like she was on cloud 9, and when he kissed her she felt like they were the only two people in the world. It was like the world stood still when they were together.

Ross took Rachel's hands and asked, "So, are you ready to go." "Yeah, let me just grab my coat and tell my dad we are leaving" "Okay."

TBC.....

End of Chapter1

_Okay so that was my first chapter I hope you liked it... I hope it wasn't too bad...Please review... I love hearing what you think, if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell m...PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... they really make my day... THANKS for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

If Loving You Isn't Enough

Chapter Two: How Can I Leave You?

Rating: PG

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry it took so long but I have so much studying and homework. I am gong to finish this fic, but it might take a while. I really appreciate all of the reviews they really inspire me to continue to write.. Please remember to keep reviewing..

**On with the Story**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Promise. It is such a simple word to say; yet it can cause so many people pain. That was not the case tonight, that one word was the only thing keeping Ross and Rachel's love alive. Over the years many promises where made between the two. None of which have been broken. Tonight they where making a new promise, a promise that would test their love to the fullest.

Ross held a crying Rachel in his arms, he whispered in her ear "Rach, it's going to be ok, I will be back in no time I swear." Rachel continued to cry she couldn't believe what she had just heard. The night had been going so well, Ross was being his normal sweet self, telling her how beautiful she was, taking her out to her favorite restaurant, holding hands while walking through Central Park. But everything seem to come crashing down as soon as she heard him say those three little words, "I am leaving." Those words hit Rachel like a ton of bricks, she didn't even bother to listen to anything else Ross said, that was all she had to her and she was off to her own little world. Rachel kept thinking, "What am I going to do without him." But she knew that she couldn't think of that at least not now, she had to stay positive, at least he wasn't leaving just yet. Rachel still had time to show him that she would be here when he got back.

"Rach..." his voice was so soft and sweet, she couldn't think of a day when she didn't hear his voice. She knew that he would call; her but it wouldn't be the same. Everything was changing.

Ross looked down at Rachel; he knew that she was crying. He slid his hand up to her chin and gently pushed it up toward him so that he could see her straight in the eyes. With his thumbs he lightly wiped the tears away from her face, looking into her eyes always made Ross' problems go away. Not this time, all he wanted to do was take her with him.. but that was impossible. She was going to NYU with Monica. Rachel was in a totally different major, it would be hard for Ross to even spend time with her. But he wasn't going to think of that now. He was had a couple months before graduation, and he was going to make the best of it.

"You know that I love you with all of my heart, and that if I could I would take you with me in a heart beat." Rachel continued to cry silently into Ross' shoulder. "Ross I just want you to be happy, and I know that going to UCLA is your dream and I don't want to be the reason why you are miserable." Ross looked puzzled, is that what she thought. He had to let her know that she was what made him think of not going at all. She was the only reason why he didn't want to leave. "Sweetie, you are the only thing that is keeping me here." Rachel looked up at Ross; she couldn't believe that the man standing in front of her was HER boyfriend. She always thought that he was to good to be true.

"Come on," Ross took her hand in his. "Where are we going Ross?" "You'll see" He said with a smile on his face. After a bit of walking Ross stopped and stood in front of Rachel. "Okay before we get any closer you have to put this on." He handed her a pair of blindfolds. She seemed a bit skeptical at first but she decided to play along. "Is so you don't have to see how red my eyes are?" she asked with a little chuckle. "No.. I love your eyes no matter what, no peeking!!" "Okay.. But you can't let go of me." Ross let out a small laugh "I promise.." Ross continued to lead Rachel forward, after a good 15 minutes they finally stopped. " Ross, where are we." He slowly removed her blindfolds to reveal a carriage drawn by two whit horses. Rachel let out a small gasp; Ross had really out done himself this time. "so I am guessing you like the surprise." he was grinning from ear to ear. He loved spoiling Rachel. "Ross I can't believe you did this." Rachel hugged him tightly. "Shall we go?" "Yes we shall" she said giggling.

(time lapse)

The carriage ride stopped. "Ross, why are we stopping?" "This carriage ride wasn't my only surprise." He said with a sneaky smile. "What else do you have up your sleeves Geller?" "You'll just have to follow me an find out, now wont you." "Whatever you say Ross, whatever you say" Ross gentle covered Rachel's eyes with one hand and she took hold of his open hand with hers. "Okay Rach we are almost there."

He slowly took his hand away from her face to reveal an ice rink with Christmas lights hanging everywhere. Rachel was in awe. As she walked closer to the rink she saw that lilies filled the inside. There were rose pedals leading to the middle of the rink. Ross took hold of Rachel's hand once more and led her to the center. Once there he took out small velvet box from his jacket pocket. "Rach, You that I love you with all of my heart and that I would do anything for you. That is why I am giving you this ring. It isn't an engagement ring. But a promise. It's my promise of forever, and that I will come back and marry you. I want you to always wear it." He slowly slide the ring on her left ring finger "I know that it's not the greatest ring, but when we do get engaged it will be much better than this one." He said with a small chuckle. Rachel began to cry as soon as Ross started to talk. "Ross" her voice was barely a whisper. "It's beautiful, thank you so much for everything. I t must have taken you a while to do this but I am truly grateful. I love you so much." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, she pulled away before they got carried away. "I love you too Rach."

At that moment time stood still. Nothing else mattered to them but that moment in time. They forgot about Ross leaving, about all of their insecurities. They just cared about each other. They never wanted this moment to end.

TBC......

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry that this chapter was so short and it took a month to be put up.. School has really taken a toll on my writing.. I am really sorry if it takes just as long for the next chapters... Thanksgiving break is coming up soon so I will put another chapter up by then.. Thank you for all of the reviews.. they really mean a lot to me.. Sorry again for the delay... please remember to review!!!


End file.
